The Shikon Heart & Tragic Moon Prince
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome reads Beauty And The Beast to Shippo and Rin while they are all together and on the very last quest. A story about love, romance, and change and the while not realizing she's living a similar story. It starts with just a little change, small to say the least. Hardly friends. Can Sesshomaru learn to love and earn love and will Kagome be the beauty to his powerful cold beast?
1. Chapter 1

The Shikon Heart & Tragic Moon Prince

"Once a upon a time, there was a handsome prince, he was rich and powerful, and he threw the most beautiful balls, and it held the most beautiful people, yet the prince had no friends, only subjects" Kagome carefully turned the page of the old book she was reading,

"One stormy night he threw the grandest of balls and ever eligible fair maiden attended in hopes of gaining the princes favor, but this prince was cold and cruel, he cared not for romance or love" Kagome took a deep breath "Suddenly the winds threw open the doors of the grand ball, and in staggered an old beggar woman, she was cold and wet from the storm and offered the prince a single red rose in hopes he would offer her a room"

Kagome peeked at the kids who listen carefully.

"But the cold dark prince sneered at her and told her to leave, he snatched the rose and looked at it, the woman begged and told the prince not to be fooled, for beauty, love, and power were found within, but he didn't care, set in his ways he dismissed her again"

Kagome smiled softly "Then something magical happened that had even the prince himself standing back, a bright light erupted and shone and before him stood a beautiful enchantress, hair long wavy and golden, eyes to match, her skin like porcelain and her lips as red as the rose he held in his hand" Kagome softly turned the page again using only fire for light.

"The prince asked for forgiveness and bowed to her, but it was too late for she had seen he had no love in his heart, he would be doomed to an immortal life of loneliness, she turns him into a fearful demon, and he was trapped within his walls, she sent the people away, his family long dead the prince was alone, he had no kingdom and now no subject in which to worship him, he was alone, and at first he enjoyed his solitude, but then watching the outside world, he started to feel despair" She turned the page, the last one for the night,

"The prince still had the rose, the one the enchantress called the rarest off all, she told him if he could find someone to love and earn her love before the last petal fell the spell would be broken, and he would never be lonely again, but if he did not he would lose his soul to the deepest darkness and he would forever be doomed to the cold darkness of hell, not even the devil himself would speak to him"

Kagome closed the book, the kids Rin and Shippo were now fast asleep as was Sango and Miroku. Kagome smiled, she was happy. She pulled the now completed jewel from her shirt and looked at it. After the battle, It was decided that the final wish should be made in its birthplace, after all the soul of the one who created it was still inside, Kagome wished nothing more than to free her.

Kagome looked up to a distant tree was Inuyasha, and Kikyo lay, her body was not long for this world, and Inuyasha was trying desperately to hang on to her, Kagome wished she could save her too. She stopped smiling and placed the jewel back under her shirt and then slipped the old book back into her bag. Even though they won, it would not be a happily ever after, for everyone, Kagome knew she would soon be gone too.

"Your story is tragic" His stoic voice came, Kagome could not help but smile a bit, leave it to him to listen "Which one?" She asked, her story, or the books? Perhaps both?

"Indeed" He stated standing against a tree,

"I can't believe Naraku is gone," She said into the night air "4 years fighting, it's almost over" Sadness rushed over her,

"Yet you are sad, is it because of the half breed?" He generally wanted to know,

"Yes, no, I'll miss everyone, Sango is like a sister, Miroku like a brother, Inuyasha is my best friend and Shippo and Rin are like my own, I care for them" She paused for a moment, unsure, not wanting to insult him "And you, your- She wasn't really sure,

"Like the prince in your book? Perhaps you wish to save my soul?"

She laughed for a second "Well come to think of it you are a prince aren't you?"

"Hn"

"How about I just call you a great Lord and ally?" She offered,

He looked away and at the calm night sky above "As you wish Miko."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they packed camp up slowly while Miroku put out the leftover fire. They moved slow, now that Naraku was dead there was no haste to move along, but Sesshomaru knew that the reason they all moved so slow was because of her. They didn't want to see her go, and he, he didn't comment. Instead, he waited.

Miroku had told him that they were unsure of what would happen to Kagome, but Kikyo believed she would be returned to her time. Sesshomaru thought she would be happy to return to a place with no demons as she so told him.

500 years into the future didn't seem like a long time to a demon; it was amazing to him that in her time none existed. She had informed him that monks still trained but that it was a thing of the past, her home, the Higurashi shrine was only one of a few that still stood and the well that sent her to and from was part of the shrine and that her family indeed came from a long line of monks and priests. Yet she did not seem to be in a hurry to return to her time, but what kept her heart here?

The group made there way past Sango's old village, soon she and Miroku could return to it and hopefully rebuild. Kagome's heartbeat grew harder with every step they took closer to the dark cave. Once they arrived, they all stood and looked at it. The wind blew, and they share a moment of silence.

"Sesshomaru" Came Inuyasha voice "I don't know if you can enter."

Everyone looked back at him, the great Demon Lord "But your welcome to try" Inuyasha added.

Inuyasha with Kikyo moved forward and entered the barrier.

"Midoriko, I can feel her even now" Sango stated, she grabbed Miroku's hand and together they walked in with Shippo and Rin behind them.

Kagome still stood, she could hardly breathe, this would be the last day, the last day she would ever see any of them. She pulled the jewel out and looked at it then back at the Demon Lord "You have changed, I bet she will see that" She said sweetly,

He looked at her, unsure of her meaning, perhaps he changed in her eyes. "Midoriko, I know that name" He spoke as the wind blew against his clothing and hair "She was a Miko as well," He said,

"She was more than that, much more" Kagome looked down "She's still alive, her soul deep within this jewel, fighting the demons in a never-ending battle."

"You wish to save her." He asked, but really it was more of a statement.

"And Kikyo," She said, "I hope my wish will save them all."

"And who Miko, will save you from that which you fear?"

She looked back at him "No one can save me, and it would be selfish of me" She let the necklace go "We should go" They walked up to the barrier, Sesshomaru looked down at her, this small human who had come so far and fought so hard. She took a deep breath, and they walked in together, he to was allowed to enter.

The cave was massive, and soon they came to stand in front of the stone which looked like a demon and a warrior. Even though it had been centuries, he could still feel this woman's power rolling, waging against his own.

"The most powerful human on earth" Inuyasha spoke, "She had the power to purify a living demons soul with one touch."

Sesshomaru looked at her, he remembered her from his study, she was indeed powerful an feared by many, and respected by those who were smart. Dare he say, even he would think twice before crossing her, but then again, Sesshomaru knew when to give respect, to those who indeed earned it.

Kagome pulled the jewel from around her neck and looked at her friends, tears now coming to fill her eyes. Everyone rushed to hug her, save the Demon Lord who kept watch over them. They backed away and slowly after what seemed like an eternity Kagome climbed up the stone and stood across from the women whose heart and soul still fought, even though her own fight was over.

"Midoriko" She whispered as she looked down once more at her friends, her tears fell, a drop rushing to the jewel and covering it. Kagome raised the jewel and placed it in the hole in the woman heart.

"Please hear my prayer" Kagome whispered, "I hope to set you free Midoriko."

Something warm rushed over Kagome, and she felt peaceful. Her friends watched as Kagome and the Miko before her began to glow. "What's happening?" Sango asked,

"The end" Inuyasha spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome, Miko of the future what is you wish?" Only Kagome could hear the voice of a woman, and she knew who it was "Midoriko, save yourself and restore the hearts of lost love" Kagome spoke,

Power, warm power rushed over her "Kagome, pure child of love, would you seal yourself in this jewel as I have to save the ones you love?"

Tears slipped down her face, she knew she would, if returning to a time where they did not exist was to be her fate then what did it matter? "You should be free" Kagome whispered, and soon Midoriko appeared in front of her and oh was she beautiful and she smiled softly and reached out to Kagome "Dear child, do you not see, you and I are one in the same?"

Kagome felt love rush into her at the woman's touch "I reached deep within my self and you shall too, while I have the power, you, my dear sweet child have the love, you will endure"

"Endure?" Kagome asked,

"You love and ask nothing in return, and that my dear is the purest of pure, you are the harmony, you are the four souls in one, do you not see, my dear child, you have already freed me, and, them"

Kagome looked when Midoriko did and saw Kikyo glow. Inuyasha released her "Kikyo!" He cried, her body began to float, and Kagome watched as pink power flew slowly from the jewel to Kikyo and then she watched as something began to pull from her own hands "You give your soul to her, but do not fear you have created your own soul."

Kikyo opened her eyes, and suddenly she could see both Kagome and Midoriko, she floated back down to earth and stopped glowing, she looked at her own hands "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her "Kikyo?"

They stood shocked and then tears formed in her eyes "Inuyasha!" She threw her hands around him, "Your warm" He said,

"I am alive," She said, he closed his eyes and embraced her,

"I don't want to lose you, ever again!" Inuyasha's gruff voice stated,

Slowly everyone watched as Inuyasha's hair grew dark, his ears vanished, and his claws became human nails. Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide, the half breed was no longer a half breed, but human and even he could not deny the lost feeling of his bloodline, another gone, only he remained. But he would not call him a fool, not now. When Inuyasha pulled away he looked up and he to could see Kagome and Midoriko "Kagome," He said,

She smiled and then looked back at the woman in front of her " You have a choice Kagome."

"I do?"

"Stay here, take what I pushed out and place it deep within you, but be warned, you will be its immortal guardian."

Kagome looked down at the now dull looking jewel,

"The well will seal, you will remain."

"I will be, immortal?"

"Just as I was"

"I would be taking your place?"

The woman smile "You would be taking my heart and power, but there is nothing left to fight, just something left to protect" She closed Kagome's hands around the jewel.

"But life is not a fairytale my dear, while you live on, while you buy a little more time with them, one day they will pass on, and you will remain."

Kagome looked down at them,

"Or you can return to your time and forget the jewel, I shall take it with me to the otherworld and fight another battle, and I will ease your pain by removing your memories."

Kagome snapped her head up "No! I could never forget them, never!" She cried,

The priestess pulled Kagome into a hug "No; you would not would you."

"I want to stay; I have to stay, it is better to love and lose than to never love at all, even if it does hurt and I end up alone one day."

Midoriko pulled away "You shall never be alone; I will always be with you."

"Be free Midoriko."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome floated in the air and her eyes closed, everyone could now see her, and soon Midoriko materialized in front of her. She pulled Kagome's hand up and took the jewel from her, kissed it and slammed it deep into Kagome's body. Kagome's back arched and a bright light erupted so bright they all had to look away, and when it went away, Kagome was falling, now wearing what looked like Midorikos clothing and armor.

Sesshomaru moved and caught her before she hit the ground. On her forehead was four shards, a sign, a mark, the priestess passed on her power to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru"

He looked up and saw the woman who was once laced in stone,

"She gives her life for others, her heart for others and now she bears the weight of my power and 100 demons within her so that I may be free."

This human woman, like the one in his arms, was like no other and her beauty was far greater than any woman he had ever seen.

"I see your heart that you shield so tight, it has changed. The child you care for, she loves you, and you care for her, it is why you were able to pass through my cave."

"Why do you tell me this."

"She will live when they die, tell me, Lord, will you keep watch over her, for I to will be gone."

Sesshomaru looked down at her,

"Be not a fool great Lord, do not let what you believe to be your father's sin stand in your way, you almost have it, the power you so seek."

He looked back at her,

"I used my supreme power to aid, to do good, and for thousands of years I fought within that jewel in the name of love, tell me, do you think me weak my Lord?"

No, this being was anything but,

"Guarded you may be, but do not deny the crack in your soul, do not be afraid to let someone in, human or otherwise, what good is your power if you have nothing?"

He nodded simi understanding her,

"Watch over her, forever is a long time. She will be there long after the love of your child is gone and when she is gone, and they are gone, what will you have? Your kingdom and only subjects to obey you?"

The woman turned "Forever, are you sure you wish to be alone? Are you so afraid to protect another that you would bet on eternity young Lord? I have seen darkness and faced Loneliness, but unlike me, if that is the path you so chose no one will save you."

She started to fade "You have many years yet to think about her protection, but note many will seek our power" Then, she faded and then she was gone, she was free.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gold met green "Sesshomaru?"

He only stared into her eyes; there was something anew about her,

"I am still here?"

He slowly put her down, and finally, everyone could see them. Miroku though it was because of Midoriko spirt that Sesshomaru vanished and he seemed to be correct because they could now see them. It must have been because he touched Kagome.

Sesshomaru's eye broke away from Kagome as her friend rushed forward to love her. Many questions were asked, and all Kagome could do was stare at her hands. Her wish had saved them all but condemned herself, for she to would one day be alone.

Miroku prayed over the cave, and arm in arm the group abandoned the now empty place.

That night the four lands celebrated the end and the beginning. Fire lit up the skies as did lanterns for the dead. Music played, and dancing ensued, everyone, almost was free.

They had smothered her with love earlier, and now she just wanted to watch them as they settled into what was to come, to watch them as they accepted.

Sesshomaru to wondered what his brother would do and followed as Inuyasha took Kikyo away from all the life, he watched as under the moon Inuyasha went to his knees and asked Kikyo to forever stay by his side, to never again leave him, she accepted, Sesshomaru turned and returned as a kiss sealed their fates, perhaps Inuyasha was like his own father, so carefree, so loved by many.

He returned to her, he found her by a tree overlooking the party, Miroku and Sango sat next to a blazing fire as the kids ate nearby.

"It would seem the monk cursed had has not improved."

Kagome smiled softly "No, but I don't think she will slap him this time," She said softly, and he watched as Sango leaned forward, her head touching Mirokus,

"She will marry him."

"A bear him children?"

"Many" Kagome stated,

"Tell me, priestess, what happens to the dark prince in your story?"

The wind blew, and she felt calm "That's cheating Sesshomaru, you cant skip to the end."

He looked up to the swaying trees "Hn."


	5. Chapter 5

Sango and Miroku did indeed wish to rebuild, and Kikyo talked Sesshomaru into letting Rin go back with her to Kaede's. She needed to remember how humans lived, she needed to be able to make a choice, after all, she had only known him for years, and Kikyo told him one day she may fall in love and no longer follow him. The child needed to be with humans again, at least for a little while, and so he agreed, but he would go to see her off.

Kagome would go as well and then she would return to Sango and Miroku.

That night as they made up camp Rin asked about the book, "Lady Kagome?"

"Hai Rin"

"Can you read more of your book?"

"Hia"

Everyone settled and waited to hear her story. Kagome opened her book.

"Now, not far from the castle lived a girl and through she was surrounded by people, she was lonely. Her soul was in search of something more than a simple life. She was smart and had a natural wild beauty about her, and unlike those around her, she was educated. Everywhere she went people looked at her odd; they thought she was an odd girl."

Kagome turned the page "She wanted more, wanted adventure, wanted love, wanted what she read in books, she wanted a fairytale."

Kagome peeked and found Kikyo and Inuyasha already asleep,

"Even so, many came to seek her hand, but she turned them away, for they wanted her heat for the wrong reason and one man was rather persistent, but she assured him she could never make him happy, he told her to be careful for one day she would become nothing more than a lonely woman alone and wandering the streets, yet she still could not give him her hand, for her heart, was not so easily given"

She turned the page "She would rather be odd and alone than to give her heart away falsely. So she stayed to herself, helping the children and reading her books, yet she still hoped one day something would happen. Maybe she was a funny girl, maybe what they all said was true, but at least she was true to herself. She could not lie to herself even if she wanted to, even if she were just buying time."

Kagome closed the book and kissed the already sleeping children on the head and put the book back.

"The woman in your story sounds like you."

She unclasped her armor and laid it down "You think I'm funny?"

He looked up at the starts in the sky "You are  
odd."

She knew he didn't mean it as an insult "I would have to agree, though I don't know why I am surprised" Nothing about her life should ever surprise her.

"Sleep," He told her,

"You know you don't have to stand guard anymore."

His eyes slid to her but offered her no words. She put her hair up and laid down, her back to him and soon he could tell she was asleep.

"Hn"


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Kagome hugged Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
"I never thank you," Kikyo said,

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do" Kikyo hugged her tight, Inuyasha blushed, he could not deny he missed his demonic sense, he almost wished she would sit him for no reason.

Kagome looked at him "I'm going to miss the ears."

"Come on don't talk like that, I ain't dead" He snapped, but he missed them too. But he loved Kikyo more.

Kagome eyes landed on the beads "You can take them off now" She stated softly.

He looked down "No, I think I'll keep them" His eyes soften as they embraced tightly.

Sesshomaru told Rin he would return and Kagome told Shippo that she would return when the slayer village was restored until then he could help Rin, that was his mission, he gladly accepted.

They did not stay, Kagome waved, and she and the Demon Lord made their way back.

"Sesshomaru"

"Hn,"

"Would you be upset if Shippo and Rin became an item?"

He looked at her, confused by her words,

"I mean if Shippo and Rin fell in love?" She could see it,

He looked forward, at one time that would have upset him, at least when it pertained to his own bloodline "No" But he would rather Rin be with a demon, and while Shippo was not all-powerful he was learning, and he was braver than many his age.

"Do not play matchmaker with my ward Miko," He told her,

She laughed "Why not I am pretty good at it."

He eyed her; she looked at him "Ok I'm good a matching other people."

That was clear, but still.

"You don't have to take me back."

He offered her no response, and they walked together. Passing village's, many people watched them, kids waving at Kagome, she would wave back. In the few days after Naraku's death she had grown, and to him, she was no longer a brash, loud female, but a strong, wise woman.

"I feel weird with this mark on my head, do you ever feel like you can feel your markings?" She asked as they again made camp, or she made camp,

"Yes"

"Where does yours come from?"

"My mother side."

"What does it stand for?"

"We are Inu, dog demon when the moon rises our power with it, our power howls to the moon that calls it" He stated proudly.

"I wonder what mine stands for."

"You should know" He walks to her as she finished placing her sleeping bag down. His claw hand reaches out and brushed her bangs away and touches one "Aramitama, your courage" He touched another "Nigimitama your friendship" And then another "Kushimitama Your wisdom" and then he touched the last one and looked into her eyes " Sakimitama" He said slowly "You are love."

Her heart beats heavy against her chest, and he stepped back "You are the Shikon, your marking lets the world know."


	7. Chapter 7

She slowly nodded, and he returned to stand against a tree "Read" He said,

Slowly she sat and pulled out the book and found the page she was on last.

"One day the girls only family left for market and asked her what she wanted upon his return, she only asked for a simple rose, he told her she always asked for simple things. She still wanted only the rose, so he set forth and promised to bring her one."

"But he got lost on his way and was attacked by demon wolves, and his horse ran, and they quickly found themselves in an enchanted place, it was cold and dark."

She looked back at him, his eyes were open but not looking at her,

"He pressed on and came across a huge castle, leaving his horse he went to the castle door, but no one answered, he pushed the door and found the castle held beautiful things, but it had no life within it. Suddenly something spooked him, this place and an aura that he could not make out, he rushed out and found himself in a garden filled with white roses, remembering her he picked one, and he soon found himself face to face with the demon prince who would condemn him for touching the rose for he received eternal damnation for one"

Kagome yawned,

"What is this book called?" He asked,

"Beauty and the Demon"

"Sleep"

"Do you not sleep?"

"When I wish to."

"Hmm," She said and laid down to let sleep claim her as he watched over her.

The next day they walked through a market detour, Kagome wanted to grab a few things before returning to Sango, but before she could really look at anything Kouga showed up "Kagome!"

"Kouga!"

He grabbed her hands "Is it true? Is Naraku gone?"

"Yes, yes it's true" She was happy to see him,

"I heard Inuyasha turned human and that Kikyo return to the land of the living."

Kagome smiled "Yes, it is true."

"Kagome" He said in serious tone "Kagome, I know all these years I teased, and I know another looks to me but, but if you need me, I will be there, I would never want you to be alone, you really could, become my woman" Like her he had a good heart and only meant well,

She blushed and kissed his cheek which had him and his brother blushing,

"Kouga, you have a great girl waiting for you, you are going to be happy and have strong sons."

He blushed harder,

A woman walked by with a basket of roses and Kagome took one, she offered the woman herbs, but she bowed and walked away. Kagome gave the flower to Kouga "Go home, be with her and visit me often I will always be your friend" She smiled, he took the rose and hugged her, and he promised to visit her often "I will go spread the news" With a wave, he was gone.

Sesshomaru watched as she waved and then set to travel through the market.

She came back with a few sorted things, mainly food "They would not take any money" She sounded down " I hated just taking the things."

"They know who you are; they offer those things in thanks."

Kagome nodded in understanding, and they walked on till they reached the village. He stood outside the gate and sat her stuff down as she ran to her friends giving the slayer the food she bought. Miroku met him at the gate "You do not wish to stay?"

"No, I will return to the West, I have left it abandoned too long."

Miroku bowed "Well if you are ever this way, please do stop by, if you wish, that is."

Miroku took her stuff, Kagome looked back, and she smiled faded, she knew he was leaving. She raised her hand, and he bowed his head, their eyes met, then, he left, and her hand slowly came down.

The night after everyone went to sleep Kagome pulled out her book, and there on top of it was a single red rose. She picked it up and smiled "Thank you Sesshomaru."


	8. Chapter 8

It was a simple gesture, nothing grand behind the meaning, she was simple, and he wished for her to stay that way. Kagome opened her book and pressed the flower into it; she would keep it, to remind her if she ever forgot who she was.

Suddenly Kagome missed home, her mother, her brother, her grandfather. She looked around the cold bare room; she was alone. Was this what it was like for Midorkio, to have so many around you, yet lonely, to watch everyone lives go on but your own, to be stuck?

Kagome shook her head; she could not think like that, what that woman endured was far worse than this. Kagome opened her book and began to read "The horse returned to the village, and the girl was scared she didn't want to lose her only family."

Tears started to fall "So she climbed onto the horse and asked him to rush her to him, and soon she found herself staring at a huge castle, she entered, afraid but brave."  
She turned the page "There were many odd things in the castle, some things she had never seen, fine things, old things, new things, demonic things, but her fear vanished when she heard the sound of her father voice, she ran to him and found him locked away."

Kagome closed the book, it was just making it worse, she wondered if her mother understood, they had always talked about the what if, her mother told her she would wait for her daughter till her last breath and even is she did not return it would be ok, because she knew they loved each other and time can not erase that, or break it. Kagome had told her once, if she ever stopped coming back to leave her letters in the well and check it often, maybe by the grace of magic something may happen.

Kagome hugged her legs tight; she would check the well soon and leave her mother a note.

The morning sun rose and Kagome to greet it, sleep didn't seem to be a need anymore for her, each day that passed she found herself staying awake longer and longer.  
Weeks passed, and she helped Sango and Miroku rebuild. She wore her red Miko pants and white tank top, she wished she had brought more stuff with her, but she never could tell when her last passage through the well would be. The heat of the summer was ablaze, and at night, when sleep no longer came to her, she would leave the wall of the village and go to a high ledge that overlooked the world below. It was grassy and green and held only one tree. At first, she only meditated, she quickly found that she could feel the life of everything, from the single blade of grass to the great tree that stood before her, and while one's life force was stronger than the other, they lived in harmony as they supported one another.

Kagome was teaching herself by looking deep inside.

One night Miroku watched from afar as Kagome brought light to her hands and threw the bulbs into the sky to dance around her, and for many days it was peaceful, he would pray with her dancing rhythm of power.

But she started to test it more, to see how far it could go. She chose to start with a sword. Her peaceful rhythm turned into a hectic dance as she moved quick with the blade in hand. Under the stars in the humidity of the summer, Kagome began to cut the tree, putting notches in it. Kagome bled sweat as each night her thrust became stronger, her cuts becoming deeper.

Her power and loneliness rushed passed Miroku, and he began to worry for her.

But he was not the only one who could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9

To the West, Sesshomaru could feel her, her power was far too great, and she was far too emotional. He decided he would go, visit, watch her and he traveled by day and reached her by night. She was there doing her dance, blade in hand, power rolling off her. He watched as she added more cuts the tree. He slowly pushed his own power out, to see how it would react to hers. Kagome stilled in front of the tree and dug the sword into the ground, she then dropped to her knees and placed both hands on the tree's trunk "I'm sorry, I'm hurting you aren't I?"

Sesshomaru wondered for a moment if the girl had gone crazy in the few weeks he had been gone.

But then she started to glow, and her golden power lit up the tree and around her knees flowers grew, and when she was done, the tree was whole again, she left no scars. It was in that moment that he realizes just how far her power could go, she could create life, resort it, heal.

"Kagome" He spoke, and she looked back "Sesshomaru?"

She slowly stood and pulled the sword from the ground and walked up to him "Your back."

"I could fee your power."

"Really?" She ducked her head sideways,

"Are you in control?" He asked her,

She turned and looked at the moon "I can't sleep" She told him,

"That is normal with immortal souls."

"I wish I could, but I can't, so I come here, but no matter how hard a try I can't seem to get tired."

"You must learn to shut your mind out, that is the only way," He told her "When my eyes are closed Kagome, I am not sleeping, but I am resting, you must learn this, or your power will control you."

She sighed,

"I will stay and teach you."

Their eyes met. She was like a newborn babe with this new found power. "I will be here tomorrow when the moon is high."

She nodded and turned, set to return to the village, the sun would be up soon.

"Bring your book," He told her, she nodded and left him. Once she was gone, he walked over to the tree and placed his hand on it. He could feel the tree move and he watched as new blossom bloomed. _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

The next night she did return "I'm ready" She said, desperate for sleep.

She still only wore her pants and tank top, which was good, but she would have to learn to relax with more on at some point.

"Lay your weapons down."

She did,

"Read to me," He told her as he sat against the tree. Kagome took out the book and found the page,

"The girl found her father locked in a tower and he begged her to leave the place, telling her it was curse, that an evil demon lived there, but the girl was confused, and she wondered if her father had gone mad, she told him she would not leave, that she needed to get him out" Kagome turned the page.

"But suddenly she felt something, the demon prince came near and demanded to know who she was, he stayed in the shadows away from her eyes, she told him that she was the daughter of the man he had locked away, the demon prince told her that her father was a thief."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru; his eyes were closed,

"The human girl yelled at him and called him a lier, which only set to anger him, he drew closer to the girl and told her that the man stole a rose, the girl was shocked and told the prince that she asked for the rose, punish her, not him, but her father begged her to stop, that this was a life sentence, she again was confused and looked into the shadow and asked why one would get a life sentence for such a simple thing, the demon prince told her he had received eternal damnation for one, he was sparring her father by only locking him away, he then asked the young girl if she wished to take her fathers place" Kagome turned the page.

"She asked the demon to come forward so that she may lay eyes on him, he stalled, and so she grabbed a light and rushed forward, and she was met with deep golden, tortured eyes of the demonic dark demon prince."

"Stop," Sesshomaru told her, she closed the book, marking it with the rose he had left her with.

"Close your eyes."

She did,

"Sit"

She did.

"Clear your mind."

It took her some time to get the words of the story out of her head,

"Feel the wind" He spoke as he stood, She did, the cool breeze danced against her skin "Now, put the dark sky, moon, and stars in your mind's eyes."

She inhaled at his deep voice and did as she was told,

"Remove the moon, so now it is dark" He behind her, In her mind's eyes she removed the moon,

"Now, one by one Kagome removed the stars from your sky."

"But it will be dark."

"Yes, yes it will be dark" He began to walk around her, watching her.

One by one, like counting sheep she removed the stars until there was only two left. Sesshomaru could see here eyes moved under her eyelids, he softly asked her "What do you see."

"Two," She told him, and in her mind's eye, one star stays still, twinling in the sky while the other danced around it. Sesshomaru crouched down in front of her,  
Kagome smiled as she watched the stars dance, she lifted her hand to the sky as if she wanted to touch it, but her hand met with smooth warmth, and in her mind's eyes she watched as the two stars danced away from her, Kagome reached "Do not" He told her, and soon all that was left was a blank sky and a warm feelings.

"Feel only," He told her "Feel them, but no do not see them."

She calmed and her face went soft, and for a long moment she sat there quiet as the warm breeze danced around both human and demon, two life forms that balanced,  
"Be calm" He told her, and watched as her hand slowly fell to her lap, and her heart rate changed. Slowly he paid her back on the grass and then stood up. He looked up to see the monk standing with his staff, Miroku nodded, and Sesshomaru nodded back. All was well, Kagome was asleep finally within her own mind, her power was calm and soothing, and they would stay that way till dawn.


	11. Chapter 11

His power rushed across the ground to her and sped up her back, Kagome's eyes snapped open to meet gold. Even though she was looking at him, she could tell they were no longer at the village. She didn't know if it was day or night or how long she had been in a resting state.

"Sesshomaru" Came a voice, and Kagome looked away from him to the voice that called his name so calmly. Kagome gasped as her eyes landed on a demoness and Sesshomaru was her likeness. Slowly Kagome stood and bowed. The woman slowly walked up to Kagome "So you are the Shikon priestess."

Kagome stood straight up and looked between mother and son,

"Come" The woman turned from Kagome and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he only nodded to her, and so she followed.

"Your power is great, your life is no longer that of a human mortal" She spoke elegantly,

"Hai"

"Do you intend to follow my son around like that child?"

Kagome's eyes borrowed together "Do you not like Rin, do you, dislike humans too?"

His mother stopped and turned to her "You are mistaken" She simply told her "The humans, thought beneath me do not worry me in the least, though I do not care I do respect all living things as long as they respect their own life." Kagome nodded,

"My son wishes to gather the court nobles back together."Kagome remembered something about that when they learned of the jewel origin.

"Why?" She asked,

"Why not, had the court been in power Naraku may have never reached such status."

The demoness walked and sat at her thrown "This is my home, the moon palace, do you like it?"

Kagome looked around; it was then that she noticed she felt peaceful, calm, not full of energy, His mother smiled "You may come here if you like" His mother pulled out something from her sleeve and held it out. Kagome reached out and took it "What is it?"

It was a silver bracelet with a moon charm,

"It is a charm if you wish to return here all you need to do is clear your mind and rub the moon."

Kagome slid the bracelet on and looked at his mother "Why did he bring me here?"

"You will have to ask him that"

Kagome looked back at the path they took,

"He will gather the court Kagome, tell me, my son says that in your time there are no demons?"

Kagome looked back at her "There were none, well none that were not sealed anyway, though now I am unsure of the future."

"I am sure another path will come, one path will take you back to what you know to be true and another path which will change the future that you know, each move you make, each decision you make will shape it, choose wisely girl and be true to your heart."

Kagome placed a hand on her heart; she thought she was true, she tried to be. His mother smiled "Will you follow him?"

"Follow him?"

"Into whatever battles may come?"

Kagome tilted her head "I will always be an ally."

His mother looked at him and then back at her "It is time for you to return."

Kagome bowed "Hai."

She turned and made her way back to Sesshomaru who stood waiting.

"Your mother is, nice."

He looked over Kagome's head to his mother, "She gave me this."

He looked down at the charm bracelet around her wrist "She offers you protection."

Kagome smiled,

"We should return"

"Um, how do we return?"

"Close your eyes."

She did without a thought, and he rubbed the moon.

"Open your eyes."

She did, and they were back.

"Will you be leaving now?"

"I intend to gather the court nobles."

"Oh" Was all she could offer to say, she didn't know much about that stuff,

"Kouga, the wolf demon would be the house of the South" He stated, "I will travel to him and ask him to take his place."

"Don't suppose you want a powerful Miko to join you?" She didn't know why, but she felt like she was cramping Sango and Miroku, even though she knew that wasn't true.

"Priestess" He corrected "As you wish."

She ran "I'll be right back."

He watched her go and then picked up her sword, bow, and book. The book was worn and weathered and delicate; its bindings were not that great if one was not careful the book would fall apart. Kagome returned to his side with her armor "Let's go!"

That was the Kagome he knew.


	12. Chapter 12

Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome left with a man who once tried to kill her, a man that they once fought.

"Amazing isn't it, the power coming from those two?" Miroku asked,

"Yes, indeed."

"They could rule the world."

"Kagome would never do that" Sango said,

"No, but she will shape the future, I just wonder if Sesshomaru will accept whatever she decides."

They didn't know, but they knew a bond was forming, what kind, they didn't know that either

"You want to reset the courts?" Kouga asked a little shocked to see Kagome and Sesshomaru again so soon.

"Hn" Sesshomaru stated arms crossed,

"Do you not want to Kouga?"

Kouga looked at Kagome "Kagome the courts are a court of high power demons, you do know that right."

"Yes"

"Do you understand?" Kouga asked again,

"If the courts are together, then maybe power can have check and balance," She said,

"Kagome you are the power, don't you understand, the court is why the jewel was forced out in the first place!"

Kagome thought back and then looked at Sesshomaru "He's right, they controlled power and were afraid of Midoriko "

"War was already going on between the humans and the demons"Sesshomaru stated,

"There will be more wars Sesshomaru, whats to say this won't happen again, what if they come after me? What if your court tries to check my power because they fear it, will you stop them, would you protect me from your own?" He may have come a long way, but not that far, she knew.

"It's a bad idea," Kouga said, he wasn't going to betray her, he wasn't sure where Sesshomaru was going with this or why he brought her along,

"You're trying to change my future aren't you?" Kagome asked,

"Midoriko did not have a place on the courts, you Kagome would," Sesshomaru said,

He didn't answer her question though,

"You have an ally already, what do you fear, you have her power, one touch and you could purify a living soul" He stated calmly,

"That doesn't mean I would do it Sesshomaru, are, are you afraid of me?"

"Be not a fool" He moved "I Sesshomaru do not fear you, just as you do not fear her."

"Then why, why bring the court back, why not leave everything like it is" Concern grace her face,

"It is as you say, there will be more war."

Kagome looked at Kouga who just put his hands up "Hey this is between you two."

She looked back at Sesshomaru "Why would you ask me to come here to do this?"

"To be the balance, I offer you a seat, regardless Miko, I will rebuild the courts, with or without you."

"So its join you or fight you?" She didn't understand,

"I do not wish to fight you," He told her honestly "I wish you to join me."

Her head hurt, this was one of those paths his mother was talking about wasn't it.

"I need to think, alone."

Kagome walked out of the cave and away from the two men.

"Sesshomaru," Kouga asked,

"500 years is nothing to us wolf."

Kouga looked back at the cave entrance,

"Do you not wish to save your sons and daughters?" Sesshomaru asked him "My knowledge is my power right now."

"She has already lost so much, and given so much, why ask her to help you do something that may end up in bloodshed?"

"I ask her so that there is no bloodshed."

"You know that ain't gunna happen; there is going blood."

Sesshomaru walked from the cave back out to find her. The moon hung high above them, and out in the southern country, you could see the stars.

"I don't know the right answer," Kagome said, "I feel, I feel a little betrayed."

"I do not betray you" He started walking near her, stopping a few feet behind her,

"Sesshomaru"

"You ask me to ignore my own death" He stopped her,

"But if I don't join you, it will end with me fighting you won't It when your court thirst for more when you tell them of my future?" She sighed "Maybe that is how you all meet your end."

Her kill him?

"Some will seek to overthrow you anyway" He put his arms in his sleeves,

"But if I join you-

"Then you have knowledge, the power to govern, to oversee the checks and balances to have your say in the laws."

Kagome turned to look at him; she didn't want to be his enemy, not again.

"Who's to say they would allow me in?"

"You have won over myself and the wolf."

As lovely as that was, it didn't mean anything,

"Sesshomaru, demons, and humans hardly live in harmony now; it is because of this ongoing battle that Midoriko was sealed, she fought for thousands of years, because of this very thing. You are asking me to walk into a battlefield, to take her place."

"You have already taken her place."

"That doesn't mean I should be like her!" Kagome yelled,

"You do not have to follow in her steps Miko, regardless I will bring the courts back," He said a little rough,

Kagome turned from him and tears came to her eyes "Then I guess I will wait for them to come to me, your right I have taken her place, haven't I"

"Will you kill me, Miko?"

Tears slipped down her face "Don't" She said, "Just go Sesshomaru."

He stood for a few moments more, but then turned from her "Farewell, priestess."

He left, and she cried into her hands, and just like that, she was alone, again.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru traveled for months gathering the nobles houses, seeking them to rise and to join him. Of course, there was more question, and he gave them no direct answers, but they were willing to join him, he was after all the son of the great Inutashio.

Kagome returned to Kikyo and Inuyasha, but in the end, she could not tell them, their lives were just starting to get peaceful, this was no longer their fight but her own. But myoga was there and found her one night with her feet in the water of a koi pond"Lady Kagome, it is nice to see you again."

She giggled "Hi Myoga."

"You seemed troubled?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe not to others, but yes, to me, I will lend an ear if you wish to talk?"

Kagome took a deep breath and swirled her fingers into the water "Promise you won't say anything to Inuyasha."

"I swear it on my honor," He said, holding his arms over his heart,

"Sesshomaru is gathering the nobles to build the court."

Myoga blinked,

"He asked me to join" Her knees came up, and she laid her head sideways "He wants to change the future."

"And this bothers you?"

"Myoga it was the nobles who feared and ended up fighting Modoriko."

"Ah yes, I recall that it was during a great time of war."

"Don't you see, it's like repeating the past, but instead of just going after the Miko, Sesshomaru wants to prolong demon life."

"Came you blame him?"

Kagome sat up and looked at the flea "Hu?"

"Well, if someone came to your future and told you that in 500 years your kind no longer exists would you not want to stop it if you could?"

Kagome had not thought about it that way, but still "But human and demons can't live together, too many demons have power and too many of them use it for evil."

"But Kagome, you could be the balance, you are after the balance are you not?"

Kagome looked at the moons reflection as it shined against the water "This is so complicated."

"But it doesn't have to be, Sesshomaru wanted you to join because he trusts you."

"Trust me?" That was saying a lot, the man didn't trust many, in fact, she could count on one hand the number.

"Kagome, you have a way with demons, perhaps you were the harmony way before taking her place? At least in the court, you could have some say, know what's going on? Modoriko didn't have a way of knowing what was to come."

"But If I don't agree?"

"Well, there is the sword."

"I don't want to fight."

"Then there is a diplomatic solution and do not forget you do have allies."

"So, you think I should join him?"

"Why Kagome are you asking me to be your adviser?"

Kagome smiled "Why myoga are you asking for a job?"

He laughed "I think it would be wise to join Lord Sesshomaru, as you said, either way, it is happening at least close to him you could seek his counsel and Kagome there will always be war, wouldn't you rather have him fight with you and not against you?"

"But it may come to that one day, he won't forsake them, not for me, not for the humans."

"I, in the end, he will do what is right, powerful and feared he may be, but he is not without heart any longer."

"Because of Rin?"

"Rin, you, many things, when you live as long as us you see many things, and just when your mind is made up you find something happening to change it, slow changes, but changes."

Kagome stood "Well, I guess I should go get Kouga."

"So you are going to join?" The flea jumped up and down,

"I guess so" She didn't sound confident in her choice. "If you can't beat them join them they say" She never did like that saying.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh," Kouga was quite shocked to see her again so soon "Say it again."

"I'm going to join."

"But a few months ago you said you wouldn't."

"I changed my mind; I don't want to be blindsided, I don't want to end up betrayed or lock in a jewel or anything like that."

"You need my help?"

"You need to join to don't you?"

He scratched the back of his head "I mean it would be better for my people if I did, but your my friend."

"Which is why you should join, be my ally?"

He smiled "Always!"

So Kouga kissed his mate and promised to return soon "You sure you're ready to go West, the nobles are probably already there."

Kagome nodded,

"Well then, we should get going, we don't want to miss anything."

That night during camp Kagome took out her book,

"What's that," Kouga asked throwing another log on the fire,

"It's my book; I haven't read it in a few months, I read the first few pages to the kids, oddly enough the last few I read to Sesshomaru."

Kouga sat down and crossed his legs "Well go on, don't leave me out."

She smiled and opened her book.

"Her eyes met his, and she was taken aback, she had never seen a demon before, he told her to chose, no longer wishing to be under her stare. Her father demanded she leaves, he had lost her mother he was not going to lose her, and so she told her father she would leave but asked to have a moment with him, the demon was not impressed and turned his back to her, and she asked, can forever not spare a minute?"

Kagome turned the page,

"The demon knew those words, and so he opened the cell door and allowed the daughter to embrace her father, he was cold, if he stayed he would die, so she whispered that she loved him and that she would see him again, and then she pushed him out, giving herself in his place and closed the cell door, the demon looked at her , you are foolish he told her and then he dragged her father away"

Kagome looked up, the fire between them,

"That's intense he said, sure that's a book for kids?"

She closed it "Its just a fairytale."

"Maybe there is some truth to it?"

"Maybe" She shrugged,

"Kagome"

"Yeah" She ate a piece of fish he had caught for them,

"Do you not want to change the future?"

She raised her eyes to meet his, she loved them, her friends, but being here with them and them being there with her were different things. Humans had become smarter but greedy.

"It's not that I don't want you there, it's just all Iv known"

"How do you know your not supposed to change it?"

She looked down at her fish "I don't know."

He stood and stretched "Well don't worry about it, why don't you rest."

Rest, she wasn't tired. Kagome looked at her charm "Hey Kouga."

"Yeah"

"I may go missing, don't freak out ok."

He rose an eyebrow "Ok?" He said slowly.

Later that night she did go missing, and he was left scratching his head again.

Kagome landed at the moon palace "Lady mother?" She called,

"Returned so soon?"

Kagome turned, her loMikoiko sleeves flapping "Sorry."

"Do no apologies, come."

Kagome followed the elegant woman; her whole being was classic from her hair down to her feet "I'm going to see Sesshomaru."

"To join him?"

"Yes"

His mother stopped at a large koi pond "You are unsure of your decision."

"Were you around when the court nobles formed?"

"Indeed I was" She turned to look at Kagome,

"Can you tell me?"

His mother, grace and all sighed "Very well, let us rest while I tell you."


	15. Chapter 15

His mother sat upon her throne and Kagome on her knees,

"The court nobles were composed of the most powerful demons, houses mixed with houses and power was theirs, this was before monks, and Mikos mind you."

She gave a small smile before speaking again.

"But then the demons began to mix with the humans, and thus half breeds came to be, but many houses started to fall, and power started to mix, and soon humans had a power of their own, Mikos and Monks, and war started. Not all demons take human form, much lesser being stayed as beast and as time grew on humans gain power and the demon courts didn't like it, they already blamed humans for the half breeds, they claimed humans were trying to water down their blood and kill them off, decades later your predecessor became the most powerful Miko of her time and with one single touch could purify a living demons soul as he stood, weakening him, the courts feared her and with their sons laying with humans something had to be done, so they joined their power as one great beast to devour her"

Kagome listened,

"But in the end, both powers washed out, and she and the court were locked within the jewel. Instead of talking they fought, and they both saw demise until you came along."

She smiled at Kagome.

"Is that why Sesshomaru didn't like this brother because he was 'watered down'"

"It is not that Sesshomaru did not like him, he didn't like how weak he was, how different he was, he didn't like that Inuyasha didn't think like him, he was jealous."

Kagome's eyes got wide,

"If you value your life do not tell him I said so."

Kagome nodded,

"At one time Sesshomaru did not value life, he did not understand because he is immortal and felt invincible."

"He's not anymore?"

"You could kill my son."

Kagome looked at her hands as they laid against her knees,

"You can't rest again?" She asked,

Kagome shook her head no. His mother stood "Be calm; you will find your answers."

Then she vanished down the halls of her magnificent home. Kagome stayed for a little while; it was the only place she could go that made her fill like she was sleeping.

When Kagome woke with a jolt she was back in the camp with Kouga, and the sun was starting to rise, and Kouga was standing with a sword at his side.

"Kouga?"

"Can you feel it?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and sat up "Yeah" He had his court, she could feel it from here.

"We better head that way feels like their all in one  
place."

Kagome nodded and stood and put all her armor and sword "Ok" She took a big breath.

Kouga looked back at her "You got this Kagome" Kouga offered his hand, and she took it.

Sesshomaru meanwhile finally had all the demons in one room. They were talking among themselves as he looked over the paperwork that held each one's family seal. He was turning a page when he felt it and then the room went quiet.

"What is that?" The oldest of them spoke,

A younger male stood "Is this some type of trick!"

"Sit down you fool."

Sesshomaru snapped his head to the end of the table where his mother now stood "I must have missed my invitation" She looked at her nails "Besides that Miko, I am the strongest female around."

"So it is the Miko we feel?" The oldest demon asked still standing. She glided her eyes to him "Who else would hold such power?"

Everyone one looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why don't you tell them?" She asked her son.

Sesshomaru stacked the papers "This court will take its place as will she"

"Care to explain?" The older demon put his hands on his hips,

"She and the Wolf prince will join the court."

Arguments started around the table.


	16. Chapter 16

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped "Sit down."

The oldest of them took his seat,

"Is it wise to bring her here?" The man to his right asked. He was a slim demon, mated and calmer than the rest at the table.

"It is unwise not to bring her here." Sesshomaru stated, and then he felt her and turned and opened the door that leads to an outside deck. Everyone followed him and stopped when their eyes landed on her and Kouga at the top of the hill.

Kouga let Kagome's hand go, and the wind blew her hair.

"What if she kills us all?" The youngest of them asked,

Sesshomaru smirked "Do not give her a reason to,"

The demon opened his mouth in shock.

"Is she truly as the rumors have it My Lord?" The eldest asked coming to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"You will see soon enough,"

Sure enough, Kagome and Kouga started to walk down the hill and to his gates. He had already advised everyone that she had free reign if she ever came. He truly didn't think she would show up.

"Go and sit, she will join us soon; I wish to have a word with my son," His mother stated. They listened only because she was his mother. She turned to him "I hope you know what you're doing."

"You do not agree?"

"I agree however I do not think I would have thrown her into the lion's den if you will,"

"She can purify the lions,"

"Just because she can does not mean she will Sesshomaru,"

"If it comes to her life,"

"And if it comes to yours? Kouga?"

Sesshomaru looked at her "I do not need her to save me."

"And if she is the one who needs saving? Will, you stand next to her and abandon them?"

He was silent,

"She would not ask you to do that, even if you had offered which you haven't."

She turned from him "This is war Sesshomaru, there will be blood and in the end, a choice will need to be made, and she will be the one who will have to decide, how much of her are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Should you not ask her the same?"

His mother stared at him "You are blind, be careful my son, tread carefully, or you will lose more than a sword and arm."

"I have my arm back."

She shook her head "Break her, and you will lose her."

She didn't wait for a reply; she left him to stand alone, he was used to it by now. He entered the room and bowed "I will escort the Miko here."

Everyone looked at each other but did not say a word, and Sesshomaru took his leave of the sealed room. He walked his way around the grounds until he found them both walking towards him.

They stopped feet from each other.

"Miko,"

"Sesshomaru,"

Kouga cleared his throat "I'll just go join the courts."

"Hn"

Kouga touched Kagome's arm, and she smiled at him, and he took his leave.

"You came."

"Myoga is here to somewhere," She looked around,

"Is there something going on between you and the Wolf Prince?"

"He's mated Sesshomaru!"

"That means little."

"No, he is an ally remember."

He nodded "Come it is time for you to mee the court."

"You mean the men who want me dead."

"You do not know that"

"You wanted me dead the first time you saw me, Inuyasha, Naraku-

"Enough woman I get your point."

They walked in silence, but just before they reached the door he stopped her "In this room, diplomacy will take over, are you cabled of that?"

She gave him a flat look and inhaled "Yes, My Lord."

He did not enjoy that as much as he thought he would.

The door opened, and they stepped inside.


	17. Chapter 17

The room went silent as they walked in. Kagome bowed "My Lords and Ladies," She said seeing Sesshomaru's mother. No one said a word.

"I have called this court together for a reason."

"We know the reason, what we want to know is why you have called her to it?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome "Because this court is comprised of the strongest."

"She is human."

His mother snorted " She is in a category all her own to called her just a human is an insult."

"But I am," Kagome spoke, "I am human, just gifted."

Everyone looked at her, at her forehead and they knew it was true.

"We don't need her," The youngest said, "We are here to protect our people."

Kagome drew in her eyebrows "Is it not my right to protect my people?"

The youngest stood "Your people thought to ruin us, is it not true you galloped around with his half brother, Inuyasha?!"

"Yes to defeat Naraku!"

"That half breed is no better than Naraku," Another said,

Kagome could not believe her ears and looked at Sesshomaru then back at the table "I am here to protect my people; my people are those who are innocent."

"So you think you have say over us?" The eldest asked,

"I didn't say that!"

"Yet you may oppose us?"

"Why is it ok for you to oppose me and me not oppose you?"

He stood "Because it ruled this land well before your kind showed up, you humans and your greed look what it has done to the land!"

Kagome swallowed and closed her eyes briefly, Kouga became worried "Don't tell her about humans and greed." Kouga sat back in his seat "She knows but you are fools if you don't think our kind isn't greedy."

"Not greedy, power hungry," Kagome spoke up then looked to his mother. Kagome knew at this moment she had a choice to make. "None of you want me here?" She looked around the room as one after another each demon called their I.

She looked down "I didn't want to come here."

The demons looked at each other,

"I didn't want to fight."

Whispers started,

"Then a very good friend pointed out something."

They all got quiet. She looked at them all "I am for the innocent, what's good and what's right no matter demon or human or whatever."

"Ah, but all is fair in love and war ne Miko?" The oldest demon spoke,

"Hai which is why you should hear me out."

Sesshomaru watched her closely.

"In my time, the future, 500 years from now none of you exist."

They stood, they yelled arms flew up in anger. Sesshomaru let it go on for a moment but then "Enough, be silent and still or none of you will exist pass this moment!"

"You think to threaten us!" The oldest spoke then he looked at Sesshomaru's mother "Well!"

"We have signed nothing." His mother stated as she looked at her fingers "For such strong, wise men you all seem afraid of such a little human."

That shut them up, they took their seats and looked at her once more.

"I was afraid of the change my presents may cause, but then Lord Kouga showered me with wisdom, and in the end, I chose the innocent, not human, not demon, the innocent, those who have no choice, no power and no one."

"What's to say that you are not the cause of our kinds demise?" The youngest asked,

Kagome smiled "Your fearless leader here asked the same thing."

Sesshomaru wish she would not have brought that up "But you can ask anyone, I've never raised my bow, nor my power to anyone who didn't deserve it, in fact, I've been hurt more times by my own people over the care I have shown to you."

Kagome began to walk around the table "I am not afraid if I must fight I will but let me remind you the only enemy I didn't kill." She stood at the opposite end of the table and looked at Sesshomaru "Is standing in this room." Her eyes met his "Of course, he didn't kill me either" She smiled.

"What is your point, Miko?" The oldest man asked,

"My point is that maybe, just maybe there is room enough in this world for the both of us."

The room fell silent,

"Or do you all just want a war?"

"You would fight against us ne?" The youngest asked,

"No,"

"No?" They all asked, even Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow,

"No."

"Miko?" His mother questioned,

"I have no need to fight you, it is simple if I do nothing nothing will change and the outcome that was will be."

Sesshomaru's lips parted, she was right.

"So in other words, we need you?" His mother said with a smile,

"In other words, yes."


	18. Chapter 18

_The men did not look happy, well Kouga was smiling._

"I am here to save the people; I am here to be the go-between, I am here to forge a bond not break one."

The eldest demon sighed; he knew now that this human was smart and correct. The rumors had been true about her.

"I will sign this Court pack under conditions."

The rest agreed.

Kagome breathed.

"Very well, we will start tomorrow at dawn," Sesshomaru spoke,

They all stood and bowed and walked out back to their rooms. The youngest stopped and looked at Kagome "You um, you have complete control of that power ne?"

"Yes and just so you know, Iv never purified anyone other that Naraku."

"Mm, good to know," He took his leave and then she was met with the elder face "We shall see how willing you are,"

"I gave up my life for years to protect; why should this be any different?"

"We are not Naraku."

"You could be, easily or do you forget how this jewel was formed?"

He actually smiled "Lady Miko; I would bond myself with these idiots even for the likes of you."

She smiled back "Well, then we shouldn't have a problem."

"We shall see,"

He bowed and took his leave.

Kagome finally sat "Well,"

"I think you handle that very well Kagome." Kouga grinned "Dont you think Sesshomaru?"

"I wish to speak to the Miko, alone."

Kouga stopped smiling and looked at Sesshomaru's mother who nodded to him. They walked out together.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You give too much away."

"It was that or lose Sesshomaru need I remind you that you wanted me here."

He looked at her,

"You didn't just think I could walk in and take my place did you?"

"I wasn't asking their permission, Miko."

"There is your first problem Sesshomaru."

He narrowed his eyes at her,

"I needed their trust."

"You can not trust them."

Kagome stood "Without trust Sesshomaru we have nothing,"

He walked up to her "Do you trust me?"

Her lips parted "With many things Sesshomaru including my life which is why I am here."

His eyes searched hers,

"Do you trust me?" She asked,

"With many things Miko," He returned "It is why I asked you here."

She smiled softly "Then we have something."

They had something? An off feeling rose in him that he could not explain "While I trust you they do not."

"I hope to change that."

"You can never fully trust them, Miko."

"I am aware of that Sesshomaru,"

"Are you?"

"Hai"

"You just said you trust me," He reached out and put his hand around her neck "I could kill you in a blink."

"I well aware of that to Sesshomaru."

"Then?"

"I said I just you with many things; I didn't say everything."

He quickly released her neck. She turned from him "And I know you dont fully trust me either but we have trust, and that's a start."

"Hn"

"Well," She shook it off "Now that, that crazy trust exercise is over I think Ill find a room I'm beat."

Kagome slid the door opened,

"Take any room you like as long as its the floor above."

"Hai"

She left, and his mother slid in with a grin,

"What?"

"Let the games begin ne?"

"This is not a game mother,"

"No it isn't is it, well I shall return tomorrow."

"You do not need to."

"And leave poor Kagome to fend for herself with a bunch of old men, no."

"There is no need for concern with her honor here mother."

"So you say, never the less I will return"

With that, she was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

If Kagome thought the next day would be easier, she was wrong.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Half breeds Miko." The older Demon known as Tryon spoke "We want laws regarding them,"

"What kind of laws?"

Sesshomaru stood and said nothing.

"We want to stop mixed breeding; our numbers are low as it is," Tryon said,

Kagome sat in stunned silence for a moment "No," She said and then quickly added, "That's not how it works."

The man rose his eyes brow and touched his beard and watched as Kagome stood "You can not decide that, it's not for us to decide."

"You only say that because your friends with one," The youngest known as Tron said, "But you have also seen what happens when one holds power such as he and loses himself."

Kagome could not believe her ears "You do know who his father is, right?"

"They are an abomination Miko, had you been trained right you would know this." Tryon snapped,

"Abominations!"

"Calm down," The moon mother stated calmly to Kagome. Kagome had to get her wits; these men were not Inuyasha and her friends. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome fought with what she use to be with what she was.

"How do you measure a man?" She then asked looking away "In my time it is by wealth and power,"

"Hn," Sesshomaru spoke,

She turned "Sesshomaru, your land and title and wealth does it not also carry over to your brother?"

Score one for the Miko, she was right "Hn,"

She looked at the men at the table "You can't decide on who loves who, you can force your mating law and rituals all you want, breed your daughters but it won't stop and if you think I would purify a man because he loved a woman human or not you have another thing coming that is not why I am here."

"So you," Tryon started to say, but Kagome spoke over him,

"Inutashio didn't become the legend he is in history by being cruel but fair, he had a half breed son, and he left him a gift to control is blood, that's what fathers are supposed to do,"

Kagome walked around the room "He was feared just as he was loved, but it was not hate that put him in the history books but his love."

"You speak as if you know my father well Miko."

"I knew him only by those who are left to tell about it,"

"You seem to forget he is long dead." Someone spoke,

Sesshomaru's mother cut her eyes to a random man in the court, a skinny fellow named Si.

Kagome, however, smiled "He is isn't he but before his death, he was a ruler of all rulers ne?"

They nodded,

"He didn't die because someone killed him, or because he was weak he died protecting those he loved, he chose love, lived by it and gave his life for it, and that gentlemen is far more noble than dying in any battle fueled by hate."

Sesshomaru's mother was proud of her late mate even more now.

"How funny, a Miko woman who will know no mans love preaching about it," Si added.

That stung "Who says I can't?"

"But you're a Miko, your job is to care for the sick, bless the wicked and protect your fellow humans," Si said, "Miko's have always taken a vow, you are married to your people."

Kagome sighed "Not this one," She slammed a book down on the table, and Sesshomaru knew what book it was. Kagome sat "I have a long time to live, and I dont plan on living it out alone,"

Kagome opened the book "I'm going to read now."

She found the page "The beast was cold and cruel and knew no light in his life and so the girl was thrown into a room, and the door was locked. The beast later demanded she dine with him, but the girl alone and afraid of the beast refused, his anger flared, and he roared at her, but she said she would rather starve than to eat with a beast."

Kagome closed the book and stood up and walked out.

Sesshomaru's mother looked at her son and smiled; the Miko had won again.


	20. Chapter 20

"We are getting no were," Tryon said, "She will go against all our laws."

"There is your issue, where you not listening?" His mother spoke, "She is not here to heed to your demands regarding our kind."

"Then she is against us."

"You are dense," She said and then turned to her son "Go tend to her,"

Sesshomaru stood for a moment more before slipping out of the room. His mother looked at them all "You can fight this and die, or you can understand and grow she is not ours."

"So you wish for us the bend to her?" Tryon asked,

"No, but times are changing and our numbers are low we should be more concerned about matings than killings right now." The men agreed,

"Having her on our side is going to bring about great change I have seen her in action she has a way with both humans and demons alike." She walked around the room "The court before you died because they tried to control the Miko and let me remind you that Kagome is far more powerful."

"You trust her?"

"Of course I do."

"Our people won't, not all of them."

"K, you would be surprised," Kouga said, "She good looking, smart, powerful and has some weird magic."

"And that power will be handed down to her children" A lightbulb went off in the moon mothers head as she spoke the words.  
Every man in the room looked at her,

"We won't have to worry about that for some time, k she turns everyman down. Kouga pouted,

"Stop pouting puppy." The moon mother said,

The court looked at him "You tried?" Tron gasped,

"Of course, have you seen the-" Kouga stopped, telling them about her legs would be a bad thing "She's pretty and smart and-

"Powerful." Sesshomaru mothers said cutting him off "You want to control the power?"

Kouga eyed her, he knew right away she was up to something.

"We are listening," Tryon said,

She smiled "How do we treaty our lands?"

"By marriage," Kouga said not liking where this was going one bit,

"By marriage, you want to control the power, tap into it, have her on our side, have our people trust her?"

Tron nodded "We marry her off, to who?"

Sesshomaru mother smiled but that smile was quickly wiped away when they felt an on slot of holy power.

Sesshomaru had just reached Kagome when he felt it "Miko."

She turned "What is that?"

"You should know."

"Holy power."

Their eyes met, and he nodded, Kagome bolted down the halls, Sesshomaru behind her. Outside the gate, a large group of Mikos and Monk stood, and to Kagome's shock Miroku was at the front "Miroku?"

"Kagome,"

He stepped forward "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine?"

Behind her, the court nobles gathered "What is the meaning of this!" Tryon snapped,

"So it is true!" A Miko scolded "You are trying to bring back the court!"

"It is my right and has nothing to do with you," Sesshomaru spoke,

Kagome eyed him,

"Why Shikon Miko have you not dealt with this!" A Miko hissed,

"Delt with it?" Kagome tilted her head,

"Kagome, do you know what you're doing?" Miroku asked,

"Yes, I'm joining the court,"

Every man and woman around gasped in horror.

"You have turned against us!" A monk yelled, "You are not fit of the markings on your head!"

"Enough" Miroku snapped "If she is joining it is for a good reason," His voice was strong, and he went to stand beside her, the court took note.

"You would join her; they will see to our end!"

"That is why I am here, they asked me to join, why fight when we can solve the issue the diplomatic way?"

"They only wish to control you!"

"They can't" Kagome stood tall,

"They can!" A monk yelled "Do not be a fool,"

"It would be foolish to fight; we are supposed to learn from our past so that we dont repeat it."

Whispers went around.

"Go figure you would side with them, you loved a half breed just like Kikyo did, how the mighty have fallen," A young Miko spoke, Kagome narrowed her eyes,

"Yes, the mighty and we are what's left," Kagome spoke softly.

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder "Kagome."

"I trust Sesshomaru, he didn't bring me here to control me but to give us a foot in the door to their world" She looked back at him, and he nodded "He wants me to join him, not fight him."

"Today, whats to say there will not be a fight tomorrow?" A monk asked,

"There will always be war." Kagome spoke, "It will always be good vr evil."

"They are evil, he Lord Sesshomaru has the most blood on his hands."

"You think because you have holy power that you a better?"

The court nobles were shocked to hear her speak against the other beings,

Kagome walked up "If your power is measured by your deeds you are all weak,"

Miroku coughed,

Kagome turned and smiled "Oh dont play innocent Miroku."

He smiled "Guilty, very guilty,"

"Know that I am not here to fight but to guide." Kagome's voice was soft.

"And if they bring the fight?" A monk asked,

"Then I will defend."

"And if we bring the fight?" A Miko asked,

"Then I will defend."

"Kagome was not brought to the past to sit and do nothing." Miroku spoke up "But she is a lover, not a fighter and she will do what is right with every fiber of her body even if it killers that body."

Kagome nodded,

"That is why she gained these marking," Miroku touched her forehead. "Think of her as a gift, a celestial being from the heavens to save us all,"


	21. Chapter 21

"They take our women, and our Mikos and half breeds run around with free will," The monks said,

"They think to end our kind," The demon court said,

The arguments kept on well until the dusk.

Kagome was growing tired of the stupidity "Look, if a half breed and Miko can mate and be happy then there is hope yet,"

Everyone went silent "Someone has got to bend," She said softly,

"I propose a treaty," Sesshomaru mother walked forward,

"A treaty?" Miroku asked,

"The monks and Miko want assurances ne?"

"Hai," They said,

"And our court wants assurances?"

They nodded,

"There should not be another court," One Monk said, "It is why we are here, they should never have power over us."

"The court will be." The moon mother snapped "It was here before your kind and will stay and hopefully with Kagome's help, grow." She snapped,

She began to walk around them all, Kagome watching "In the face of darkness, you will need us."

"You are the darkness it was because of yall that Naraku came to be," One monk said,

Miroku had to agree.

"Miroku?" Kagome whispered,

"That is why I propose a treaty between us both, the Miko on your behalf, my son on ours."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to his mother "Mother,"

She put up her hand as the monks and Miko's whispered among themselves.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered, "I have a bad feeling suddenly."

"Very well we have a solution." A Miko stepped forward "Our strongest Miko and your strongest demon, Kagome and Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru,

"Yes?" His mother stated looking back at the court,

"To bond us as one we seek their bond."

"Sesshomaru, what does that mean?" Kagome asked,

"A marriage bond," Tryon spoke out loud,

"Hai," The monks and Mikos yelled,

"Marriage! To who and why?!" Kagome asked shocked,

"My son, of course,"

Sesshomaru didn't have time to say anything,

"No," Kagome said flat out.

He looked at her like she insulted him,

"I'm not going to marry him to make you all feel better."

"You are not willing to make sacrifices?" The court asked,

"Of course I am; I have!"

"The previous Shikon Miko gave her life to protect us," A Miko stated, "Will you not do the same?"

"This is not the same thing!" Kagome spun around to Sesshomaru "Say something!"

"It is a diplomatic solution though not my first choice."

"First choice! It's not a choice at all Sesshomaru, you dont-" Kagome stopped. She was about to say he doesn't like humans, but then that would just put a ball in the Monks court "You dont want to marry me," She corrected,

"It is not a matter of want Miko; we are not here to want."

"Id rather fight you than marry you,"

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, and every monk and Miko drew their weapons and the court nobles followed suit. Kagome and Sesshomaru between them.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered,

He pointed his sword at her,

"I know how this ends." Kagome whispers,

"Hn, Miko will you kill me?"

Kagome swung her bow around and raised it "Will you try?"

"If you can't join them, beat them," He said, "By your own words."

"Sesshomaru," This didn't make any sense to her. They wanted to bad Half breeds, but they wanted them to marry?

"I am merely fighting for my people."

"You will die,"

"Then it will be you to kill me, but I will not die without a fight, and I know what you know, perhaps the outcome will not be as you say,"

Mygo found himself on Miroku shoulder "What's going on!"

"War," Miroku spoke,

"We need to get Lord Inuyasha!"

"I was afraid you would say that,"

Miroku and Mygo vanished.

"Cowards!" Kouga yelled and then went to Kagome's back.

"Lord Kouga!" Tron yelled,

"I chose her," He said,

"Kouga,"

Sesshomaru's sword came down.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome jumped forward, Kouga jumped back and the sword she pulled from Kougas side met with Sesshomaru's.

Everyone moved, but Kagome threw her head up, "Stop!" A barrier was throw up, keeping the two sides from getting to one another; they kept trying all the same.

"I thought you trusted me, Miko?"

Kagome looked back at him, holding her home "Not with my heart and you don trust me with yours,"

"I dont have one" His eyes narrowed slightly "You trusted the half breed with yours,"

"This isn't about Inuyasha!"

"No one said this would be easy Miko, did you think it would be, that you would not have to make sacrifices?"

"I could walk away,"

Sesshomaru moved, and she moved, and the swords met again as dark clouds loomed over.

"You could, but would you just stand by and watch us die, Shippo, Inuyasha?"

"You dont want to mate with me!"

"No one said anything about mating Miko, marriage a human tradition on paper which offers no threat to me."

Kagome held the sword while Kouga watched. She looked away "You dont think they are going to want more"?

"A dance as old as time Miko, tell me, are you more afraid of that than this?" He pushed her back a little, "Do nothing and nothing changes, and you quite possibly will die along with us."

She looked at him again, their hands over their heads as their swords met "You are afraid," He said.

Droplets of rain started to come down, and they held one another's eyes, "I want love."

"He doesn't love you, Miko,"

"This isn't about Inuyasha!" She yelled,

"Then marry me," There oddly was passion in his voice, but that was Sesshomaru, he held a stoic face, and he was always passionate in everything he did.

"Are passionate in everything you do?" She whispered,

He smirked "Yes,"

She blushed and looked away, realizing what had come out of her mouth, "I thought you hated us the whole idea."

"I do not hate you,"

"But you want to marry me?"

"I want to save us,"

She could not fault him. That is what she was there for too, had agreed to.

"Our kinds sons and daughters, your beloved half breed, all of them."

Kagome looked at him again and lowered her sword as did he "Sesshomaru, I know you, you dont want to be anything like your father,"

"I am nothing like my father, that will not change."

"Won't you need sons and daughter?"

"And issue that does not have to be your concern,"

"But what If I wanted sons and daughters?"

"Miko I will not ask again," These were things they could worry about later. Sesshomaru stuck his sword in the ground and knelt down and looked at her "Marry me,"

Her lips parted, and her chest felt heavy. If he was willing to sacrifice that which he swore against how could she be greedy and deny him? Plus the man was bending, all was not broken, and love could be learned and taught, but it would have to start with them.

"Ok,"

This was the start.


	23. Chapter 23

"What the hell is going on?"

Kagome's shield fell, and the weapons were put away, but all eyes were on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," How could she even begin to tell him?

"Diplomatic solutions," Was Sesshomaru's response. Kagome rolled her eyes. True but not true it was so much more than, at least to her, probably not him.

"Dont give me that fancy bullshit Sesshomaru," Inuyasha snapped making both sides go silent.

"Perhaps we should take this inside?" Miroku spoke up; Kagome narrowed her eyes at him; he could only offer her a side smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Has the Miko agreed?" One head monk asked,

"Indeed," Sesshomaru answered making the Miko's and Monk gather to whisper.

"Very well," The Monk looked at Miroku "We will leave the details to you since you have a history with them, do not fail us."

Miroku could only blink and watch as his people walked away.

"Said yes to what?" Inuyasha said slowly,

"Me," Sesshomaru said without pause.

"Sesshomaru stop," Kagome breathed. She was tired and hungry and more tired.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha can you stop for one second and let me think!" The jewels in Kagome's head began to glow, and Sesshomaru almost looked concerned. His eyes glided to his mother.

"Come, Miko, why dont we go inside and find you food you are still human after all immortal or not."

Kagome looked over them once more before agreeing. Inuyasha was going to find out, he was going to be angry, but right not, she was not the one. She wasn't going to tell him, and she was not going to take the brunt force of his tantrum. Sesshomaru wanted this; he could deal with it. She could only hope Inuyasha would come to see her once he had a moment to calm down and think about it all.

"What the hell is going on. Miroku and Myoga about killed me with that damn demon Cat to get me here; I'm human now remember,"

A snide comment almost left Sesshomaru's mouth, but he detained it for many reasons. "If you can be calm and rash Inuyasha I will indulge you with the truth,"

Inuyasha said nothing, but the look on his face was not very promising. "The Miko and I will enter into a contract,"

Inuyasha folded his arms, and his face stayed like stone.

"She will marry me Inuyasha,"

Silence went on for several moments.

"Inuyasha, say something?" Miroku nudged.

"You have all gone insane."

Miroku was not expecting that.

"Look I know Kagome, and I are way-way over-

"What gave that away Inuyasha, the wedding ring on your finger or her saying yes to me?"

"Would you shut up for once Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but stayed silent.

"I get the other sides idiocy with their dumb request but you guys?"

Inuyasha started to pace "She gave up her life to be here, then gave up her life to be an immortal protector I dont even think Kagome has really grasped that either, not yet," Hell it was hard on him once he hit year 200.

"I get wanting her on the court but this? How could you do this, no ask this of her?"

"It is to save our people, that is what she vowed to do Inuyasha,"

"So shes gotta vow herself to you, you of all people should know this is not going to work," Inuyasha ran his hands through his dark hair "She wants love Sesshomaru, she's going to want children,"

"A matter that can be discussed at a later time Inuyasha,"

"It's not that simpler, Sesshomaru Kagome is not from here, she wasn't born into this she wants things you will never be able to give her!" He yelled, but then he calmed "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you care about her more than just to use her,"

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru.

"I have respect for her,"

"How could you possibly think this is a good idea, whose idea was this anyway?"

Sesshomaru had a few ideas but was not about to say.

"It's not uncommon Inuyasha," Miroku pointed out,

"The hell it isn't!"

"The practice in general Inuyasha," Miroku sighed.

"I can't believe this," He didn't want to "When is it enough, when does she get to rest?"

Sesshomaru inhaled,

"What did the jewels creator say to you?" Inuyasha asked,

"That's is for me to know Inuyasha,"

"This is has something to do with that, doesn't it?"

Sesshomaru turned "Stay if you wish,"

"Sesshomaru, before you do this, think about her and only her, leave out all the rest,"

He understood what Inuyasha was trying to say, but that point was mute, all the rest was why they were doing this.

"You can't really believe this is going to fix everything; there is still going to be blood and death and war,"

Sesshomaru smiled, though they could not see "All the more reason to have her by my side," Then he walked away.

Inuyasha heart broke not for himself but for her. Kagome was always doing things for other people, and it almost always ended with her unhappiness.

Inuyasha looked up to the now dark sky "When is it her turn to be happy?"


	24. Chapter 24

Sesshomaru's mother entered the room.

"Did Inuyasha leave?"

"Indeed,"

Sadness washed over her, but a price was a price.

"Do not fret; he is not angry with you just concerned for you,"

"I know,"

"Perhaps a good meal and bathe will make you feel better, I shall call Sesshomaru,"

Kagome lifted her hand "Can we not, I dont really want to see him right now."

His mother rose an eyebrow "I can assure you he was very civil with his brother,"

"It's not that; I just need time to adjust to all this."

"Indeed, well, then I shall leave you to yourself, but if you get hungry, eat."

Kagome nodded and turned away. Once along, she went to the mirror and touched the stones in her head, "I guess it could be worse, I mean at one time it was worse."

How could she feel so much self-pity when the former holder spent almost all her time alone, in the darkness fighting her demons, literally. "Fighting your demons and marrying your demons is two different things,"

Diplomatically, it was sound. Economically it was smart. Socially it would be challenging, but at least it did put her in the conversation. But even as her head made the arguments, her heart kept interrupting. She would have to give up on the one thing she wanted more than anything. Love. Kagome sat on her bed and fell back "Isn't love supposed to make the world go round?"

A knock came to her door, "Kagome?"

Kagome sat "Come in,"

"Ah, I hope I'm not interrupting,"

"Miroku,"

"I'm not staying for long but wanted to see you before I traveled back,"

"I understand,"

He walked in and sat next to her, "Do you need anything?"

She needed her friends, but they had evolving lives as well.

"In my time there is a saying,"

"Do tell,"

"Love makes the world go round,"

Miroku became thoughtful "Hm, yes I can see that."

"But I'm having to give up-" She paused, and Miroku smiled at her softly "Kagome, love comes in many forms. I love you; Rin loves you, your mother,"

Kagome looked at him,

"You have the biggest heart I know,"

Kagome touched her stones "Sesshomaru said Love was my greatest,"

"He is correct Kagome, you have so much love and wisdom perhaps that's why you were chosen."

It still made her sad,

"Dont be sad, think of it as your love is so great that it needs to be shared, have you ever considered that maybe that saying came to be because of you, maybe it will be your love that will bring this all together, make the world go round,"

Kagome smiled at him "You are very wise for a goofy monk,"

"Dont forget that when you two form your council,"

Kagome's face went blank, and Miroku stood, "Too soon,?"

"Yeah, but I'll remember that,"

Miroku began to walk to her door "Kagome, dont give up hope,"

She cocked her head to the side,

"Dont give up on hope," He said again, then he walked out and shut the door behind him. Just like that, she was alone again. Her eyes found her bag, and she pulled out the old book and opened the pages.

"Be our guest," She read the line and then her tummy rumbled "Of course," She closed the book and slid it back in the bag. She wanted to read that part to the kids later. Kagome made her way out to the halls. Thankfully they were pretty much bare. She followed the hum of power and the smell of food until she found the kitchen. She entered and the few demons that where there froze.

She became self-aware "I'm sorry I know it's getting late," She noticed the bowls in their hands that they were drying. It was two women and one male.

"I dont suppose you have a lot of humans, I can get everything myself," She was rambling "I mean I dont meant to intrude,"

"Nonsense!" The man boomed. He skin was slightly green, and he had a belly. He must have been the cook.

"Sit, sit!" He demanded and the two normal, but peasant looking demon women quickly made her a space.

"I'm sorry,"

"Dont be, that's why we are here, we serve at the pleasure of Lord Sesshomaru and his lady,"

Kagome blushed at their words.

Outside the main dining hall, Sesshomaru listened. He was pleased she sought food.

"Space, food, bath and a good nights rest and she will be fine my Son,"

Sesshomaru turned,

"Do you worry,"

"No,"

His mother wasn't buying that but walked away none the less.

"Never thought id see the day your brother got under your skin."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and reminded himself that his mother did give him life and that she was a guest here.

Killing her was not an option.


	25. Chapter 25

After Kagome was fed, she took a nice long bath and then she grabbed her book and looked for Rin.

"Lady Kagome!" It was clear she had just had a bath. Kaede was going to take Rin in for good but seeing as Kagome was staying, Rin was staying, and Kagome was more than fine with that. "Oh, is that the book?" Rin remembers it.

"Yes, do you want me to read some more?"

"Yes!"

So Rin and Kagome, the only two humans around now settled into a bed. Rin snuggled close, and Kagome opened her book.

"Be our Guest," They said to the scared girl. Even though their master had told them not to feed her unless she ate with them."

Kagome turned the page, and Rin looked at the drawn photo.

"She sat down as everyone around his palace catered to her needs and wants, showering her with fancy dinner and unbelievable desserts,"

Rin laughed at the photo of people dancing around with food.

"At that moment she did not feel alone, in that moment of song and dance and food she forgot her sorrow, forgot her family no longer was there, for in those moments she felt like she had friends and could smile,"

Kagome smiled and turned the page "Full and warm she went back to her room and decided she would sleep and save the trying to escape for another day."

"Lady Kagome" Rin yawned,

"Yeah?"

"Is it true your going to marry Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome tried not to have a negative reaction and was careful of her words and how she spoke them. Rin loved him.

"Yes, Rin, that's true,"

"So, your not leaving?"

"No,"

Rin fiddled "Does this mean Rin can stay too,"

Kagome smiled "I dont see why not, plus being the only human around here would be boring,"

Rin smiled and settled down in her bed.

Kagome picked up her book "After she was asleep the castle was a buzz as cleaning started, but then the dark shadow that was the demon Lord loomed over them, they had disobeyed him, but he said nothing, keeping his distance and watching for days he began to wonder did his servants who vowed to his name like this girl more than him?"

Kagome turned the page,

"Would they die for her? He had never seen them smile, or happy or as easy until she came around and he began to wonder what it was, what she was, what power she had for they did not do things for her out of fear, but out of pure want and began to wonder were their, her, loyalties laid."

Rin started to snore slightly, and Kagome closed the book. Instead of going back to her room, Kagome sat the book down and slid down to sleep next Rin. That was how he found them when he came to check on Rin later that night.

He watched them both, these human girls, how this came to be. Both came into his possession out of the blue.

As he watched, the moonlight poured in a and touched Kagome's forehead where her jewels glowed and reminded him of what power she had. Kagome moaned and turned and lifted a leg, causing her clothing to dip, which gave him a fantastic view of the long toned limb from her days of travel. He stared at it for the longest time without even realizing it.

He had never seen her as a woman before, but seeing her skin, feeling her power, knowing she was for all purposes,  
his and it brought a new light into his eyes.

She was a woman, a ripe, young fertile, powerful woman.

He inhaled, and her protection became a priority in his mind.

His father's words before his death ghosted him, and he left the room quickly before she felt his mood swing.

The reality of it hit him. She wasn't here as a valued guest, she was here to wed him, to mate him, to be his and the gravity of that finally hit him. She fought hard against it, and at one time that would not have been an insult to him but now thinking about it, it was though he could not deny her point were vailed.

What about children? What about sexual needs? What would their relationship actually be like? He groaned because he knew he would need his mother's advice on this because she was married to his father for diplomatic reasons.

Damn it.

His mother smiled as she smoked in the moonlight "Men always think it's easy, even without feelings envolved," She laughed "Fools indeed,"

She simpled waited for her son to come to her and she knew he would because even though he thought he didn't have a heart he did, and even if he denied it, he cared for the girl he would marry. The Inu men always did first and ask later, but she could not blame him, it was a wise move.

It would benefit everyone, and she had a suspicion that if her late mate were still here, he would be thrilled with it and in fact, would do anything in his power to make his son see why the love a human was worth the hassle.

"You should be here, this is not my thing, and your son is cruel," She snapped to the heavens.

This was not going to be easy.

Neither of the them were truly prepared for this.


	26. Chapter 26

"Mother"

Her back was to him in the dark of the night. "Took you long enough, Iv been waiting for hours,"

He hated that she already knew.

"The sun will be up soon, and the Earth will rise, what do you seek?"

"Information,"

She turned "To the point son, I do like my time wasted either,"

As if the woman had anything better to do.

"Your mating,"

She turned away "A tale as old as time, one you are surely aware of,"

He knew it was diplomatic; he knew the bounds aside from what was seen from the outside he knew nothing.

"I assure you, your mating will not be the same as mine,"

"This is far more complicated," He stated,

"It does not have to be,"

"She was not bred for this," He reminded her,

"True, but she will hold fast and do what needs to be done,"

"The same rules will not apply,"

She turned "Rules, my son there are no real rules,"

"Yet we have already set terms,"

"Not regarding your mating in-depth," She eyed him "What is your real question Sesshomaru,"

"If the rules change,"

"Regarding?"

"Offspring,"

She turned away. This would be touchy "She will give you children if you so desire,"

He didn't even know if they would consummate their mating much less that.

"Did father ask it of you,"

"You both know it is a possibility, was it not part of her worry?"

Sesshomaru was silent,

"Are you not attracted to her?"

He eyes his mother but gave no answer,

"Worry less and trust your instincts she will move with you,"

"You seem sure as if you know her,"

His mother smirked, "It is true she is not like any other female, and she will be very guarded, especially now that she has a duty like no other, but I have seen her defend you, look at you, watch you, listen to you,"

Their eyes met "Perhaps you should start with that,"

He rose an eyebrow,

"Watch her, and reacted accordingly,"

She walked up to him, "Do you want her favor?"

He wasn't sure,

She smiled, "Is it that you afraid of her reaction?"

Was it? Could it be?

"You already see her as yours, dont you,"

"She is, it has been decided,"

"Sesshomaru, you know that has nothing to do with how you feel. Yes, she is your because we say it do, but you see her as yours because you have chosen her deep down,"

Had he? He was growing confused; when did that happen?

His mother smiled "She all but rejected you," She turned "And you found that to be wildly attractive and challenging,"

He did not like the way she worded that.

"How cute," She said,

A low rumble came from his chest,

"Boy meets girl is a tale as old as time, being a demon Lord and Holy princess does not take away the basics away even if in a diplomatic agreement. If you want to court her and consummate your mating and breed her, then do what any male would do, assert your dominance and challenge her heart,"

His concern was if Kagome wanted to because she was so against this in the first place.

His mother knew that silence "She will show you, watch her, move with her and you will know,"

With that, she went away.

Deep he did care for Kagome, and he had vowed to protect her. They mating would happen regardless of it all, but the term still bothered him. Could he seek to fill his bed with others knowing she slept nearby, was his mate? Even his father had broken the bond with his mother before taking the human. These were the things she had questioned, and he had shoved under the rug.

He did not think it would be an upfront deal but seeing her, and hearing her and knowing her worry; it came to the forefront of his mind.

He inhaled, tomorrow would be a new day, and he would take his mother advice and watch her, get close without touching her. He would listen to her heart, smell her scent, and move around her to see how she would respond.

He still found himself wondering, was these feelings for her due to her power? If she was still just the human girl that followed his brother around would he feel the same way? Would their paths come this close? Was this fate, did he believe in that?

Was she made for him and only him?


	27. Chapter 27

His plan was not going as well planned. He did watch her, but he could not get close. His home was a buzz, and everyone seemed to want to come into contact with her. His people respected her, which was good, but it was different than the respect they gave him. They seem quite happy to see her, to greet her, to speak to her. They bowed with joy, not fear.

She would be the queen of his people, but this kind of thing did breed weakness, and that was worrisome.

Kagome made her way outside the gates. She wasn't a prisoner. He followed in shadow and watched as she made her way to the human village. She seemed relaxed and happy. He wondered if her gaurd was down.

She made her way down the market streets and bought some fruit and made her way down a small brook in what he hoped was a break. It was. She sat down and bit her apple. "Are you going to keep spying or are you gonna join me?"

He smirked. "I am not spying,"

"Then what do you call it?"

"Observing,"

"You thought I had let my gaurd down,"

He stood next to her,

"Hn,"

"Only in my sleep," And not even then.

"How are you sleeping?"

She looked up at him "Do you actually want to know, or are you just trying to make conversation?"

"Both Miko,"

She shrugged "I have slept much since being here,"

"If you wish to sleep just say it so Miko, I will come,"

She was mid-bite but stopped, "You wanna sleep with me?" She snorted at her simi joke,

"We have plenty of time for that yet Miko; I merely meant I would watch over you if you wish to sleep deeply unless of course, you do not trust me."

It took her a moment to take in that whole sentence but because it was a lot to take in.

"Your acting weird,"

"How so,"

Kagome sighed "Please just be you,"

"I can only me be Miko,"

"I trust you fine Sesshomaru why would you even say that,"

"Because you do not trust me fully,"

"No, I said I dont trust you with my heart, but everything else yes,"

"Then you dont fully trust me,"

"I tried to talk to you about this mid-fight remember,"

"Hn,"

"Your thinking about it aren't you,"

"What,"

"The more,"

He didn't want to talk about this here, too many people could be listening or better yet watching.

"Come," He held out his hand. She took the last bite of her apple and accepted his hand. He pulled her up and then there was a blinding blue light and then the next thing she knew they were inside. She was holding onto him for dear life till her feet met the floor "Would you warn a girl before you do that!"

She let go and moved away "Where are we?"

"My room, or perhaps I should say ours,"

She spun around to hide her blushed stained cheeks "Oh wow, I thought we would just talk about it. I mean I know I said I would marry you and all, but I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Enough woman, this room is the most protected place on earth. I wish for us to talk without spells and spies!"

She sighed with relief and looked back at him. He didn't look pleased with her dismissal of the idea.

"I would be a disappointment really,"

He wanted to roll his eyes and strangle her at the same time "Sease that at once,"

"Sorry," She looked around the room.

"We shall share this room,"

"You mean I won't have my own?"

"Do you wish to?"

She looked at him "So you are thinking about the more, you want terms?"

She walked around and touched stuff,

"Are you afraid?"

She stopped at a balcony door and looked out "Yes," She said softly "But not of you or how you will feel about me,"

He listened,

"But how far my feelings will go towards you, I can't trust you with my heart when it wasn't my heart you were after in the first place, and I can't gain you're because as you have said you dont have one to give,"

She pushed back the soft curtain that blocked out the light "I will want children and so will you; there is no denying that,"

She looked back at him "We should set our terms,"

He walked up to her, "I am not someone others love Miko do you truly fear that knowing what I have done, knowing the blood on my hands what I am capable of?"

She blinked "You say that like your some kind of beast Sesshomaru,"

"I am a beast Miko; you have seen me so on more than one occasion,"

She looked away "If this never happened if our fates didnt aline like this what would you look for?"

"You do not believe in fate?"

"Yes, but dont mix fate and destiny up Sesshomaru, fate is the how destiny is the results, and I believe that is chosen,"

She let the curtain fall "Our fates would always mix, but this is how fate would have it, but if it was different if my destiny did not mix with the jewel and I was just some girl and you where, you what would you look for?"

He was almost speechless.

"Perhaps one of us was made for the other; perhaps I was just made for you, perhaps our union was arranged long before my birth,"

Sadness rushed over her "But would you have chosen me?"

Their eyes met, "If I was powerless and nothing more than human?"

She was quite beautiful to him at that moment,

She shook her head no and looked away "What would have looked for,"


	28. Chapter 28

He looked away and thought for a moment.

"I have not thought on such things," Finding a mate was not on the top of his list. He was far too busy and women-only complicated things. "And you, Miko, what do women of your culture look for?"

Kagome smiled "In my time the world is your oyster per say,"

He rose an eyebrow,

"Here for the most part, at least on your end guys look for females based on breeding,"

That was, for the most part, how it was done since the dawn of time, but even for his kind, that changed somewhat.

"For human, for now anyway it's based on mutual benefit, or based around money or crop only a handfull tend to marry for love,"

"Is it not this way in your time?"

"For the rich maybe, they make up their own rules,"

"Indeed,"

"I'm not rich,"

"You are now,"

"I wasn't born rich, quite the opposite, but in my time people get to know each other, date, make choices based more than one thing,"

"So, what would you look for in this hypothetical human male?"

She now understood why that question was hard to answer. She looked up at him "I guess you dont really know until you start looking,"

"What is your request in me?"

"Request?"

"What is the one thing you would want from a male,"

She looked away uneasy "Maybe, maybe one day we could love each other,"

"You wish for me to try?"

"You cant try, you can't make someone love you if it's there, its there,"

"If it's not?"

"Then, it's not and trust me we will both know,"

"Hn, fair,"

"Ok, what's your one thing?"

"Trust, undying loyalty,"

"Can I change my answer," She giggled, but he was being serious.

She turned to him "I can give you that,"

"And what about the more?

She shivered "I guess, I guess if you're going to be my husband, there isn't much of a choice on my side,"

"What is not to choose, Miko?"

"Are you making a joke?"

"Perhaps,"

"It's not that I'm not attracted to you, I am, I dont know a female who isn't,"

"I wasn't aware you were attracted to me,"

"If looks could kill id be dead,"

"You are attracted to my look?"

"And your ability, and your narrowing eyes and the way you move when you fight and the way you say, woman," Kagome stopped when she realized she had just openly told him her well-kept secret concerning his person. She laughed nervous "It sound worse than it actually is, I'm not fonding over you,"

"Certainly not," He understood, he brushed a bit of her hair back, and she looked at him,

"Then?"

"I can't be lonely Sesshoamru,"

"You're afraid,"

"If, if this all falls apart, if I have nothing to offer you and you have nothing to offer me,"

"What is it you could want that I could not give you,"

"Sesshomaru our children would be half breeds which the clans want to abolish altogether,"

Which actually didn't make sense. Sesshomaru looked thoughtful,

"What?"

"They do not think believe I will impregnate you,"

"They want this to fail, dont they?"

"If this fails Miko it will likely mean we will fight till one of us kill this other,"

"What should we do, we can't let on that we suspect anything,"

He looked down at her and lifted her chin "Pretend,"

"Pretend?"

"That we didnt just agree to more,"

"We did?"

"You offered me your loyalty, did you not?"

"Hia?"

"Then I offer you mine,"

"Even if we are not happy,"

"Do you believe you will be unhappy with me?"

"What makes you think you won't be unhappy with me?"

"You are challange woman, and making you submit could never make me unhappy,"

Something had just happened, a fire had started, and she have must have missed the lit match, but she was feeling the heat now. He leaned in "I will know if you are unhappy and I will seek to change it, after all, no male can compare to me,"

Before she could reply, he continued, "And no female can compare to you," The jewels on her head didn't need to tell him that, he sorta already knew. This was going to happen; he had just accepted it and decided this wasn't bad. If he had to do this with someone, she was perfect. They had a connection, though tangled and confused, it was a connection, and he could admit that.

He smirked slightly before kissing her. She inhaled, and he wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her in. Such a small being for such hell fire. He knew it wasn't his soul that would need saving but her own because he was going to have this way with her.

No one could touch them. He broke the kiss "We could just kill them all and start over,"

"Sesshomaru!"


	29. Chapter 29

"This is unnessissary," He stated, looking into a mirror with his mother behind him.

"It was going to happen, better to be on our terms,"

She dusted his shoulder "Besides you look ready,"

He hated this "A ball was uncalled for,"

She glared at him "Kagome is quite excited,"

He rose an eyebrow; he could not see it; she hated formal and layers.

"She is, besides Inuyasha and those humans are coming as well,"

At least it was a chance to see her in this setting. Though she was growing and understanding, she was still Kagome, and really he would not change that. But a room full of Demons and humans and Miko, it was too soon.

His mother moved to the door, "Shall we greet our guest?"

"I leave that to you," He turned and made his way to his room through secret passages ways as not to be seen. Of course, the Miko's would pull a stunt like this, but his mother calling for it before them, he wasn't sure if it was smart or unwise at this point.

He opened the wall and stepped in only to set eyes on her.

She turned "Sesshomaru,"

The color was stunning on her, deep purples and pinks matched with dark green and jade designs. She had a simple sash and long bell sleeves, and he could tell it was missing a layer or so, but he wasn't complaining; the lack of them complimented her figure. Silk looked fine on her body.

"Do you approve?" She asked unsurely.

His eyes met hers "Indeed,"

"Even with the missing layers?"

"You will be close to me, so it is well,"

It was close to a compliment, and she wasn't pushing it. He walked up to her "They will be watching,"

"I know," She bit her lip "What do we, uh do?"

"Act normal,"

"But aren't we supposed to be warming up to each other,"

"Miko, act as if nothing has changed, if you act out of sorts they will know, leave the rest to me,"

"Hm," She nodded and began to look down, but he lifted her chin and leaned in and took her lips into a soft kiss.

It left her blushing and breathless and feeling meek.

He smirked,

"Why are you smiling?" Jaken always said nothing good ever came from his Lord, smiling.

He changed the subject "Inuyasha is here,"

"I'm aware," She walked to the door "They're all here,"

"Mother says you are excited,"

"Food, dancing, slight normalcy, yeah I'll take it,"

But Sesshomaru knew there was nothing normal about this.

"It may look like a party Miko, but it is no different than a battleground,"

She tilted her head,

"Both sides have their reservations; both have fear,"

She nodded,

"You go first, I will follow,"

She left the room and made her way, and he sighed. He knew what was out there. Demoness who would fight for his attention, demons fighting to trick her. Monks and Miko watching ever so closely. It was her side that didnt want this to happen, but how could he say that to her.

They wanted their revenge; they wanted what was her future. Days ago, their terms seemed simple, now not so much.

This was complicated. Of course, it had been complicated.

He shook off his thoughts and made his way. His brother found him before he could set eyes on her.

"A ball?"

"Not my call,"

"Your the Lord around here aren't you, what's going on?"

"Must you be so brash, Inuyasha?"

"So something is going on,"

He grabbed Inuyasha by the clothing and dragged in the two feet out of the room,

"Every word you say, every move you make Inuyasha is being watched,"

"Whos idea was this?"

"It was going to happen,"

Inuyasha pulled away, "Is she ok?"

"Yes,"

"Something doesn't feel right,"

Sesshomaru looked away "Things should appear normal,"

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow "Everything looks normal," He said slowly "I said it didnt feel right,"

"Appearance is all that matters tonight,"

That did not sound like his brother "You like her,"

"Enough, keep your thoughts to yourself and your eyes on everyone,"

Inuyasha watched his brother enter the party. He hoped his brother's mother knew what she was doing.

A party in the middle of all this was risky and weird. Things were tense, power was humming, and nothing seemed settled; in fact, Inuyasha felt like everything could just explode at any moment.


	30. Chapter 30

A walked up to her and said nothing; she raised her nose slightly. It was perfect. Believable. His brother, however, was already causing concern, yet with him, that was normal, and so Sesshomaru ignored him.

"My Lord," One by one women bowed to him, and he seemed to pay no mind to anything. Kagome bit her lip, "Are we supposed to do something or just stand in the crowd?"

He looked at her "It is a ball,"

She rose an eyebrow then looked to the side where everyone was standing. Without a word, she left him and stood away. She settled for watching, at least for now. Seeing how they moved, who danced with who. It was smart on her part, and so he followed suit.

"Well,"

"What?" She asked,

"What do you see?" He asked,

"Segurcation,"

"Correct, just as they want it,"

Kagome slowly looked at him "They?"

He looked at her and nicked himself for the slip up "Demons, human, the holy they, not us," He thought on his feet like aways.

She looked back at "I seem to recall at one time you were for that,"

"I was for being alone Miko,"

She smiled "At least someone is dancing, how weird would it be if no one was,"

Looking around, he started noting the whispers. To the demons, not dancing was not a big deal, but if they were forced into this, the holy side would suspect to see them do just that. But how do you dance pretending to accept a fate when really you were actually accepting the fate? How do you pretend to pretend?

"Do you know how to dance?" He asked,

"Um, not very good, but yes?"

Held out his hand and hoped Kagome would pull a Kagome.

She did.

She looked at it like it would burn her, then she glanced at him. He looked at her and said nothing, just waited. She reacted just like he thought she would. Slowly she took his hand, and he took her to the floor. Pulling her close, she looked nervous. Perfect.

He was majestic, as always. She stumbled slightly under his strong leadership, often looking at her feet. He made himself not smirk at it. It was too perfect. But soon, the music changed, and the swift-paced turned slower. She gained her foot and held onto his arms with more courage, and finally, her eyes met his. He quickly loses track of the count of the people watching and of the music.

In a room full of people, it is he and her. Her hair sways, her hips fit perfectly into his hand, and she is trusting him.

Her eyes are bright only brighter due to the jewels in her head, reminding him just what she is. Fire, by gods, she could be fire. Right now, he has it contained, but what if he didn't. What would it be like to see her loose and free with no bounds? He was excited to see her shyness, but what about after? What wildfire would meet him after the skyness?

He wondered, would her love be like her power? Like her? He felt the rise of an aroused growl, and he had to think of something fast.

Lucky for them both, his brother made a scene.

He would never be so glad it as he was now.

They stopped dancing, and it gave him time to cool off before he left her by herself and made his way to Inuyasha.

"Half Breed," He cut short.

Inuyasha growled. "This whole thing is dumb," He said out loud.

"You must forgive the halfbreed he was raised in the wild,"

The demons laughed; the holy just watched their minds at bay with the likely fight.

"Well, forgive me for not being fed with a silver fucking spoon!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the back of the neck, and they made their way out. Once he was sure they were far enough away, he quickly released him.

"Oi, dummy, what happened to everyone is watching!"

"My mind wandered,"

"The fuck?"

Damn it.

"Your destraction was well planned,"

"I think it's the only reason your mother invited me,"

"Remind me to thank her,"

"K, whatever you need to get out of this and now,"

"Hn, I agree,"

Inuyasha ran his hands through his hair "I can not believe this shit ugh,"

"Go back, tell Kagome, make an exit and then leave,"

"And take Kagome with me?"

He thought about it for a split second "No,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "You fucking owe me,"

Sesshomaru snorted, and Inuyasha cursed the whole way back. Sesshomaru shook his head and took a breath, but it would be short-lived.

"My Lord,"

He turned to see a female, "Are you lost?"

"I believe I am,"

He pointed, and she looked down the path his brother had just taken. She then smiled, "Perhaps you could walk with me?"

"Perhaps not,"

She giggled, "Then perhaps we can do something else?" She stepped closer and inhaled "I'm sure all this pressure and power is making your quiet, hungry," She opened her dress slightly giving any man a view of her freash mounds if they so chose to look. He didn't

"You are making a fool of yourself,"

"I am a little drunk, a little birdly told me you like it rough," She said, her mouth close to his ear like it was some dark, dirty little secret.

Then they hear someone clear their throat.

The woman stepped back but just smiled. He didn't move.

"Lady Miko," The woman bowed,

Kagome only nodded slightly and then moved her eyes to Sesshomaru "Inuyasha made a grand exit, and your mother is making quite the fuss,"

"Oh, I do love it when that woman gets fired up," The girl looked at Sesshomaru. "To be continued," She left in a hurry. His lip curled in a slight snarl. Kagome put her head high as he started to walk by him.

He stopped her "It is not what it seems,"

Kagome looked around,

"No one is watching with my mother showing her dominance,"

"Still,"

He looked around, grabbed her, and found the closes odd room he could find. It was dark; this room was not lite.

"Seal it,"

"Sesshomaru?"

He pulled on her sash, bringing her body close to his "Seal it Kagome,"

"She got your all hot and bothered,"

He shut her mouth my kissing her, long and slow and when he broke it she could only make out his gold eyed "I was hot and bothered as you so put well before her,"

He could just see the blush on her face "Seal it Kagome,"

He lowered his mouth to her, and as he kissed her, she sealed the room.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading. I am going through somethings now, if you would like updates, please follow me on Fb Onlyaftermidnight.**

 **Also, if you haven't read my book The Alpha of Dragons, please grab a copy! It's less than $4 and would help me out a lot right now. First chapter is free! Everywhere Ebooks are sold. It's also posted on my Fb.**

 **Thank you again!**


End file.
